Why
by Stray Angel1
Summary: Why did this happen? Why did you do this? Why am I here? Why do I love you? Chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

DEATH, I WELCOME YOU

A young women's body lay broken on a path, which lead away form a village that was once called home. It was thought to become her grave. The blood, no her blood flowed into a large pool that has become the women's death bed. Her life was meant to end at some point, but she wouldn't have thought it to be so soon.

Naraku had been killed, along with the jewel. It was gone now along side that monster to the neither world. She was soon to join them and the battle would once again begin. There was nothing left for her here.

Tears started to form in the once young eyes that belonged to this broken and tattered body. The battle here may have been won, but no without a price. Yes there was always a price to pay.

"Everything is gone now." Yes everything; my life, family, friends and my love. It's all gone. Why has everything gone so very wrong? "Everything…"

'Why do I cry? Everything will be over soon.' The women then heard a voice call out to her. 'Don't let go. Never let go.' "Why?" she asked back, but received no answer.

"Just let go." Yes that is was she was going to do. To let go of everything was to be care free and with out worry. To be free.

"I welcome you death." With that said the young Kagome lost all thought and sight to the world. This was when the pain became too much. So she just let go.

CHAPTER 1

A high demon lord walked a dirt path, to ware? He didn't care. A young woman was not far ahead of him. She was picking flowers, a thing she did often, as they went on. The lord wanted to be alone, but the distance form the women would have to do. He wanted to think. No he needed to think.

'My brother the fool. Why did he do what he did? That human girl, she is to blame. The weakling she is can't fend for herself. No not only her, but that undead bitch, as well as Naraku. Why must he be after my family? Father, mother, and …'

A thought of a young half demon drest in red flashed throw his head.

'Why am I so angry about this?'

As he pondered he own thoughts, the young women stopped walking and started to run off further down the path.

Sesshomaru just merely stopped. Not knowing what to think about what was going on. Until he heard his name being yelled by the young Rin.

"Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru come quickly!"

Sesshomaru with his in human speed went running towards her voice. When he got there he came to find Rin hanging onto a half dead women's body. 'I know this human.' He thought to him self.

Looking closely he could make out through all the blood and tattered pieces that was once cloths. It was what she had worn every time he had seen her with Inuyasha. The cloth was as torn and cut as her broken body.

Rin was making a big fuss and bagging Sesshomaru to do something. Rin had gotten full of blood trying to do something to help, but she was falling.

"Rin get back."

"But what..."

"Now!"

"Yes, my Lord." Rin backed away and looked over to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. She hoped with all her heart that Sesshomaru would save Kagome as he had saved her many years ago.

Rin had grown to know the body that lay in front of her three years ago. Rin was now fourteen, but back then she had gotten kid napped by bandits when she was left alone with Jaken. Kagome had come to her aid.

"Please Sesshomaru, I will take care of her." Rin sounded as though she was asking for a puppy.

With out answering her Sesshomaru went over to Kagome's body and gently picked it up into his arms. He started to walk away from the area. Rin was soon to fallow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain was all she could fee through out her body and made her stomach turn. She had thought she had died, but Kagome knew all to well that pain meant life and life meant pain. It was just a never ending circle.

Kagome couldn't open her eyes or maybe it was more that she wouldn't. Maybe the world didn't want her to see her faght just yet or maybe it was just the throbbing pain in her head.

'Why can't I just let it all go?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Why?" Kagome asked the air that freely flouted around her. She didn't even know ware she was and who or what was taking care of her, but she really didn't care.

A pain to great to handle spread through her body that had been sent from her lower stomach. It caused the poor girl to pass out.

"Sesshomaru?" Called out Rin. She had been looking for him for most of the morning. "He must have left once again with out telling me first."

"Well if he did he didn't inform me of this." Stated a small green demon.

"Master Jaken you don't know either?"

"No dear Rin. Have you checked the library?"

"No, so I shall look there now."

Rin ran off in the direction of the library. She had to go down many hallways and through some well carved doors to get to her destination. Rin didn't go there often since it was on the far end of the castle and because she didn't know how to read all to well. She could read, don't get me wrong, but even with lessons form the best teachers she just couldn't get a hold of read.

When she got to the main entrance to the library, she stopped at the large oak door. On the door were many carvings of dog demons. They were all scattered around doing different things. She then, very lady like, knocked and waited for a voice to answer on the other side. An answer was given and she entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a bow.

'What is she up too?' Sesshomaru asked himself not knowing what to think of the young woman's actions. "What is so important that you had to come here to tell me?" His eyes looked gentle, but the tone in his voice betrayed that. It was stern and loud.

"I… I wanted to tell you thank you." The women had a large smile pasted on her face.

"What for?" The demon lord was confused on what she was talking about.

Rin merely giggled and said, "For letting me help Kagome."

There was silence between the two, so Rin thought she would leave. As she turned and started towards the door Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"When her injuries have healed and she is well, it will be time for her to leave this place."

Rin turned her head so she could look him in the face. She should have known that he would say something to that effect. She should have known that Kagome would have to leave at some point. She did have her own life to live.

'Why don't dreams come true?'

All she could do was shake her head and leave; there was never any way to change the mind of a demon lord. Especially Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Go and find me the best healer you can."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken soon after left on a long journey to find a healer.

Thanks to all who reviewed to my story. I know this is another short chapter, but more will be up soon. Sorry if there are mistakes within the story. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five days had pasted since Jaken had left. That meant five days without herbs, a long with a healer. Five days of pain and suffering. Five days to see her. Five days of wondering why.

Sesshomaru had gone into Kagome's room over the time that she had been staying at his home. It was becoming hard to see her let alone to enter the room. The girls powers of purification had started to become stronger and had now engulfed the room. That had all started two days ago, but it was almost to the point ware he couldn't enter at all. Rin had now problems. She was trying her best to keep the dieing women alive.

It seemed to be working when they first came home with Kagome, but it had become dramatically worse over the last two days. Sesshomaru feared Rin would be grieving all too soon. It was clear this woman had not will to live.

He walked down the hall way to Rin's room to find that the girl was not within. Knowing all to well where she had gone, he started off to the room of a dieing soul. When he got there the door was already open. Sesshomaru peered in to see Rin working away on the injuries the women had. Rin had become very accustomed to treating wounds that he himself received or what Jaken managed to get.

Kagome had a large head wound that went from the middle of her forehead to the far end of her right eye brow. Her lower stomach was torn in many different places, but the largest and deepest was straight across. A deep whole was cut into her right shoulder, and looked to be form a spear. Her left arm was scraped and broken.

Sesshomaru found it odd that the women had survived as long as she had. To him all humans would have been too weak. Even his lovely little Rin.

"Rin its time for Dinner." The young women looked up form her work and smiled at him.

"Alright my Lord. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here."

Dinner came and went. Rin had gone back to her peasant and was once again working hard on the wounds. When she had finished she went off to bed. Sesshomaru was about to do the same, but first he bathed and driest for bed.

It was only midnight when he was awoken by loud screams and crying coming from down the hall.

Sesshomaru knew the source of the screams all to well. He went off in the direction of witch they came. It was coming from the all too popular room in his castle for the last five days. The room Rin was in.

As he made his way down the hall to the room Sesshomaru feared what may be awaiting him when he got there.

Her tears flowed down the lovely young woman's face with nothing to great them, but the stone cold grave that was the floor. The tears were a sign of love and that love had been violently ripped away by death. A great loss to the young woman. She knew the word death all to well.

All you could make out of the screams that were caused by the pain was the word "Why!" She repeated it over and over as if she would never stop.

Rin was on the floor sitting on her knees with her head in her hands. Her cloths soaked along with the floor from the girls salty tears.

He wanted to go and make her heart ache go away, but he knew he could never take something so great. The pain would all ways remain.

The girl, who had been shaking violently from the sobs, became silent. She didn't speak, nor did she move. She just stayed were she was on the floor. Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. Rin was always full of emotion, and would never end it like this. It was just too quickly to be over this.

Sesshomaru looked over to the only furnisher in the room, the function. On it laid a non-moving body. The source of all this pain that Rin was going through.

Thanks to all who have reviewed! It means a lot. Sorry if spelling or anything else is wrong. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The broken body laid as though it was in a deep peaceful sleep. There was something that made it clear that that was not the case at all. There was no sleep for the women in this world. It stayed unmoving with no breath coming out of her cherry red lips. No sound of the heart beating away in her chest. Kagome had become lost to the underworld.

A whisper came across the room. "Why…"

Sesshomaru looked back at the young girl that was not handling the situation very well. Tears still streaming down her face.

"Please tell me…" Her voice seemed to have a child like quality to it. "Why… I had been working so hard to keep her alive. So why? Why did this happen? What did I do wrong? There had to be something more that I could have done, but I was too blind to see it. Why?" Her fits began again, but this time she ran into Sesshomaru's chest. She latched onto him like a child to its mother.

Surprised at Rin's actions at first, but he then pulled Rin closer into a tight hold to try and comfort the child. With his right hand he began to rub her back in a circular motion hoping it would help.

It seemed like an hour had passed as he stood there holding Rin. It was only mere moments, in witch she fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru, with his one good arm fixed Rin so that he could carry her to her own room. As he lay her down he knew that something had to be done about the once lining body that was Kagome. As he thought about this Sesshomaru went back to the room were Kagome had been left. Slowly he moved towards the bed and sat down on the right side of it. He could use his better arm that way. He was about to pick up the empty shell of a body when a voice that came from the rooms door stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have returned with the healer you asked me to get." Jaken said in a happy sounding way towards the demon lord. This was not a good time to think you have done something great.

"There is no need for a healer anymore. Send them back from whence they came."

"But my lord, what has happened to change my mission?"

The girl for witch you were sent for a healer is dead."

Jaken looked over to the body then back at his lord. "I'm sorry my Lord for my stupidity. I shall send them away, but may I say something before I do?"

"…"

Jaken knew that the silent reply meant that he could continue. "Why not use your sword?"

"What reason do I have to bring this human back from the grave? You should know better then to say such rubbish."

Jaken bowed and started on his way back to the area he had left the healer, but not before he added one last word. "Rin was very fawned of the girl. Is that not reason enough?" With that said he left.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. 'Maybe…'

His right hand had found its way to a pulsating Tensagia. 'Do you wish me to bring back this woman?' Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword and held it high above the once Kagome. There was no soul and no demons like there should have been. 'Maybe they have already had…'

Sesshomaru stood there lost in thought, until it hit him. 'That bitch has it.' He got up quickly and started towards the main entrance to his home. Passing Jaken on his way out, he told him of his leaving, but not of what he was about to do.

Rin sat in total darkness that flowed all around her. She had locked herself in Sesshomaru's room after he had left her alone in this large castle they called home. The only sound that could be heard from the girl was the sound of the never ending tears landing on the floor.

The soundless body was still in the room that it had been left in when it was still living. Young as she was, her life was as close to a full life as she thought she would ever get. Was she ever wrong.

It had done nothing but ran since that tragic night and was as though the world was crying for the loss of its once powerful miko. It was still raining when Sesshomaru returned. With him was a woman made of clay and she was not all too happy about being here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The castle been silent of screams since Sesshomaru could last remember. It was many years ago when any noise like that could be heard around the place he has always called home. He surly never missed those days, never. The women on the other hand was making so much noise that Sesshomaru's ears were ringing. Her screams and shouts even had his servants stop to look at them. Some even came running thinking that something had happened to Lady Rin. "Will you quit screaming!" He sated as more of a command then a question.  
"Not till you let go of me." She screamed in his face then spat at him. Sesshomaru hadn't seemed to lose his temper. His face was calm and collected, but he was furious.  
He grabbed her by the arm once again and started off down a darker hallway. Sesshomaru said nothing after that, witch in turn made the clay body to do the same.  
It didn't take them much longer to make it to were Sesshomaru planed to be. He led the women in and sat her on a bed that was placed in the middle of the dark room. It was the only thing within it. Her feet hung off onto the floor that was made of cold stone. Sesshomaru left and shut large doors behind him. With a click, the door was then locked. "What are you up too Sesshomaru?" With out answer Kikyou sat in the darkness awaiting her fate.  
Sesshomaru was headed off towards Kagome's room when he was stopped by the young Rin. She called out to him and told him that she was very glad to see he was home. "Are you hungry mi lord?" Rin asked with a smile on her face, but she never gave him time to answer. "If you are dinner is waiting for you in the dinning hall. I was headed there my self"  
Getting the hint that she wanted him to join her, he fallowed, but not with out a glance at the door that held a grand treasure that he feared was to fare broken to fix.  
Dinner had gone well in his opinion, but Rin was fretting over him. She could not help asking all through dinner if he was well. "You look tired lord, was it a long trip?" a servant asked him as she came to collect the dishes. "Yes. I hope never to take a trip like that again." Sesshomaru answered as he rubbed he temple. "Would you like me to fetch someone to get your bath ready Lord"  
"If you would"  
"Secretly Lord." After she finished getting the dishes she went off to do the task at hand.  
Sesshomaru sat there for what seemed hours, just starring at things within the room. He was having second thoughts about what he planed on doing. The question 'Why' was what started all of that. He couldn't understand why he was going to save her life. It would not help him in anyway. That's when it hit him. He was not doing this for the women he was doing this for the young Rin.  
He soon got up as he heard foot steps coming towards the hall and found it to be the servant from dinner. "Lord your bath has been readied for you"  
With a out any reply he walked off. He went strait past the bathing room and down the darkened hallway. Kagome's room was his first stop. Then, after he retrieved her body, he went off towards the room of the clay body. 'Why is there so much death wondering around my castle.' He thought to himself as he made his way down the hall way.  
The door opened and light came in to the room. Kikyou had to shield her eyes for the light was to bright. When she could see again the door had been closed to a point that little light could still get through.  
"What do you want? I know you are up to something Sesshomaru"  
He smiled in the lightened darkness, even though he didn't need the light to see. "You are right. I am up to something. It has to deal with something you have that I want back"  
"I have nothing of yours"  
"Its not mine, but a woman is dieing to have it back"  
"What are you talking about"  
"I need not explain it to you." With that said he raised his sword and sliced the clay bitch into pieces. Souls escaped along with Kagome's. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and used he sword on the woman.  
Her eyes soon fluttered open. She found herself looking up at the powerful lord. Her eyes reflected the was she felt. Fear.  
That is what Sesshomaru plainly saw within her eyes. It pained him slightly that she feared him, but what was he expecting. She wasn't exactly awake at any moment when she was within his home. He crouched down and picked her up bridle style. Kagome squeaked as he did so.  
"What are you doing"  
"Taking you to your room"  
"What?" Kagome didn't understand what he was talking about. The last thing she could remember was that she had pasted out when she was headed home. What was she doing here in Sesshomaru's home? How had she even got here? So many question were going through the poor girls head. She also felt to close to the Lord. He had been her enemy at one point what was he doing now? And what was this about her room? She doesn't have a room here.  
"Rin was taking care of you. It was because you helped her those bandits many years ago"  
That right she had helped Rin out with some bandits and had taken care of her. "May I ask you a question"  
"What"  
"Why are carrying me'  
"You are to weak to walk"  
"I'm not weak!" She yelled.  
'What is with all this yelling today?' "You have been laying in a bed for a long time and have become weak"  
"Oh"  
Kagome let him carry her the rest of the way. He didn't bring her back to the room she had been in for those long painful days, but to a room that was right next to Rin. Kagome thanked him for his help and for letting her stay in his home.  
"There is a bath ready for you if you want it. Ill send someone to help you. Cloths are over in the right corner." With that he left.  
The room was quite large with a function filled with lovely pillows and blankets of all colors. There was a closet filled with wonderfully hand made kimonos for her to ware. A large painting of a woman was placed on the wall in front of the bed. She had long flowing white hair and had a mark on her forehead just like Sesshomaru's.  
"Wow. She is so beautiful." Kagome stood there looking at the painting and managed to loose track of time. That was until she heard a knock on the door.  
"Mi Lady, I am here to help you"  
"Coming." Kagome went and let the servant in.  
"My name is Sakura and I will be your personal servant during your stay here. My I show you to the bath house"  
"Yes, thank you." Kagome quickly went to the closet and found something to ware . Then she fallowed Sakura to the bath house.  
While Kagome walked with Sakura she found the woman to be very beautiful. She had long black hair that came down mid back. Her eyes hand been a lovely bright green . She wore a very nice Kimono herself, not one you may see servant in. It was light green with darker green trim. The sash around her waits was also a dark green. They made it in a short time and Sakura hurried around here and there to get things ready for when Kagome was done.  
"Mi Lady is there anything else I could get for you?" Sakura asked when she was finished. "I don't think so." A sound came from Kagome's stomach that suggested other wise.  
"I see. I shall have something made for you to eat. Ill come get you when its done. If you finish before hand.. Do you remember the way back to your room"  
"Yes"  
"Then Ill get you there." She bowed and then left Kagome alone.  
'What is going on here. Why am I getting the royal treatment. I was dieing not that long ago. What has happed! I am so lost… Inuyasha'  
Kagome began to cry. She had started to remember everything that had happened when they had defeated Naraku. 'Miroku will never get the child he wanted. Sango will never get to see her brother. Shippo I can't… and Inuyasha… I hate you.' She couldn't stop the tears from coming or the sobs from shaking her entire body. Kagome stayed in the bath for quite a while. She was just trying to get herself to stop the tears, but every time she did they would soon start again. Rin was walking by and heard someone crying. She knocked on the door and when she got no answer she just went right in. "Hello is someone here"  
"Yes, it is Rin. Who is asking"  
"Oh Rin come in. Its me Kagome"  
The two could not see each other through all the flog like steam.  
Rin managed to find her way over to were Kagome was within the indoor spring. (in the bath house) "What are you doing in here Kagome? Its like your back from the dead. "  
"What are you talking about? I'm not dead. I never was"  
"Yes you were Kagome. I saw it. It still will haunt me. I'm happy though that you are back. Sesshomaru saved you. He brought you back"  
Now Kagome was even more confused. Why had Sesshomaru saved her? What would he have gotten from it. Nothing that's what.  
Kagome could think of any thing else to say. She was lost in what Rin was telling her.  
"Kagome your meal will be done soon. I think you should get out now"  
"Your right. Will you help me get dressed. I'm not all to good with Kimonos.  
"I would be happy to"  
When they were all done Rin brought Kagome to the dinning hall. Kagome had insisted that she go back to her room so that they wouldn't miss Sakura, but Rin didn't listen. Kagome ate her meal and was soon sent off to bed, with a little help. She still couldn't walk all to well and got a little light headed.  
Sesshomaru went to see if she was alright. He really couldn't think of a reason why, but decided that it was because of Rin. He watch Kagome most of the night.  
Over the years she had grown to be a very lovely woman indeed and Sesshomaru was being very observant of this fact. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek with out even thinking. Her skin was so soft and the marks of the injures were all gone. His fingers brushed over her cherry red lips. His eye found there way there as well and thoughts of his mouth against her filled his mind. Sesshomaru bent over and placed a light kiss upon her lips.  
Resizing what he was doing he got up and left. Sesshomaru went off to his room, went inside and closed the door be hind him. A smile was the only sine of emotion on his face.

(Look I did more then one and a half pages for the story. Thanks for all the reviews! There always welcome! If you have any questions just ask and maybe you will get an answer.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. She didn't want to get up yet and was struggling to stay a sleep.  
"Five more minuets mom"  
Not getting a reply, Kagome looked around the room to find that this was not her room and surely not her home. She could not remember were she was or how she had gotten there.  
"Where am I"  
Getting out of the function, Kagome ran out of the room and down a hallway that, not noticed by her, was darkened. She went all around trying to find something that could get her to remember or find someone to ask about what was going on. Getting frustrated and scared she started to run. She ran faster and faster till she could not go any further.  
Kagome found her self on the floor in no time. With her body now acing and her head throbbing, she tried to get out a sorry. That's when she looked up into the cold, golden eyes form her past. That's when she screamed.  
Covering his ears trying to save them from the high picked sound that rang out form the young women, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and got her screams muffled. Tears came poring out of Kagome's eyes, along with muffled sobs and shouts. She tried to get away form Sesshomaru, but failed. He used his free hand to grab her around the waist and held her close. It took some time, but she gave up her struggle and calmed down.  
"Are you quite done?" Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear causing her to shiver.  
She gave no answer and didn't move. Salted tears where still flowing down her face and her eyes where becoming red. Not thinking Sesshomaru took his thumb and ran it across her delicate cheek as though it would break. Kagome held her breath not comprehending what was going on. The only thing she could do was stare into the cold eyes of the Lord.  
They stood there looking at each other when Kagome broke the stare, turning away form him.  
"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just let me die out there? I would have been happier that way. Not having to live with the burden I carry. The hate that flows through me will never rest. Death is the only answer to killing my pain. I will never forgive anyone again. Not even your brother. He will always be hated by me. Betrayal is all he gave to me and the others. Hate is all he will get in return. Why have you brought an enemy to your home? Especially a human enemy?" Kagome spat out. Sesshomaru said nothing. Kagome continued, "If you will not answer me who will. No one, am I right? I can see it in your eyes. You don't want me here. I shall leave as soon as I can. I wont burden you any further"  
Kagome was about to walk away when strong arms wrapped around her waist. "I never said you had to leave, my dear. You may stay as long as you like." He paused and then continued. "To leave now would be foolish. You are still to weak for such a journey"  
"I told you before I am not weak. I can do what needs to be done to get home." Kagome tried to get away, but the arms still held on tight.  
"Rin would hate it if you left. She likes you very much, as though you where her birth mother"  
Kagome stood there. She said nothing and didn't move a muscle. She was thinking of what she should do. What could she do? Sesshomaru was right, but she didn't what to tell him that.  
"If you would rather leave then I will make a deal with you. You have to wait till you have gained your strength back and then I will take you home. Till then you stay here"  
"Deal." Kagome wanted to get out of there. She was thinking to hard and the memories of her ugly past where trying to break though. Sesshomaru soon after let her go. "If you are hungry lunch is almost ready. I will have Rin get you, so go change." With that said Kagome walked off towards her room.  
'What is this woman doing to me. She makes me want to do things to her. Touch her, hold her, kiss her. Get a hold of yourself. You, Sesshomaru, are a high demon lord and feared by all. Let these thoughts leave your mind.' No matter what Sesshomaru did that day he could not forget the woman that was being kept in his home and the thoughts of lust for her.

Sorry for a short chapter this time. I will make the next longer. School has been getting in the way. I was asked a question about why everyone has died well you will find out what is really going on further in the story.  
Thanks to all who have reviewed to my story. I also sorry for all my spelling and grammar problems/mistakes. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks AGAIN and MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sat in her room looking out a large window. She felt as though she was a prisoner, with many freedoms, in this lovely place. What lay on the other side was a grand garden. It was quite lovely, even with the over growth and weeds that twisted and mangled in with the other plants. There where flowers of many shapes and colors, some Kagome had never seen before. She recognized many plants that could be used for medicinal purposes. She wanted to go to the garden and look around, but couldn't figure out how to get there and had tried three times to get there. That was the reason the raven haired beauty sat in her room.

Sakura entered the room not long after Kagome had returned form the forth trip to find the garden entrance. Sakura noted the frustration on her ladies face and asked "Lady Kagome what has gotten you upset?"

Kagome wasn't going to answer, but she lifted her slender finger up to show that she was pointing to the garden that was locked away on the other side of the window.

"Oh, the garden. It was once a very lovely place, but that, as you can see, has changed. It was ever since the Lady of this house died."

"Who?" Kagome had forgotten her manners and with out thinking she asked a stupid question. Even though Kagome really wanted to know about this 'Lady'.

"Sesshomaru's mother. Look there on your wall, that is his mother. That picture used to be hanging in his room, but not long ago he asked it to be moved. He loved that portrait of her and no one really know why he wanted gone. Anyway I'm rambling, would you like to go to the garden Lady Kagome?"

"Yes please." Sakura motion for her to fallow her, witch she did. As they headed down the hallway they past the young Rin, who was overjoyed to see Kagome walking around by herself.

"Kagome look at you, your getting stronger. Where are you off too?"

"We are headed off to the garden. Would you like to come with?"

The eyes of the young girl that stood before Kagome got so big and bright she thought at any moment that she would be blinded by them. "Rin would greatly like that. Are we going to do some work in the garden? Rin has tried very hard to fix it, but it doesn't seem to be working. So I just water them."

"If that would make you happy, then yes."

They walked off down the hall and soon found them selves in the garden. Rin went off to find tools they would need. When she returned Kagome and Rin got hard at work and where there for the rest of the day.

Sesshomaru was wondering about his home seeing if things were going well and as they always did. Nothing much changes in this home that had housed many generations of the dog demon family 'and never will'. Or so his thought.

He had also been looking for Rin. She had skipped two of her lessons and was going to miss a third. She was never late or missed any lesson. It may have killed her other wise, but now what was going on. Rin loved her studies and was doing very well in them, even though most were for young demon children.

Sesshomaru had asked every servant where he could find her. All he got in return was "Lord I was going to ask you the same question." That was until he saw the servant that was looking after Kagome. "Sakura do you have a moment?"

"What is it Lord?"

"Have you seen Rin? No one seems to know were she has gotten too."

"Oh, young lady Rin is was in the garden with Kagome for most of the day. Should I go get them? It is almost supper time."

"No I will go. Tell her teacher that she will not come for anymore lessons today." With that he went off to find Rin and her lovely companion Kagome.

When he got there he couldn't be leave what he saw. The garden had been turned around. Flower were not struggling to get though thick brush. The weeds were all gone along with the dead plants, that where now replaced with new ones. Many plants that needed a good trim and been tamed. As he looked around at the transformed garden he spotted to women sitting together by a fire, that was being fueled by the evils of the garden, weeds and brush.

The women were covered in dirt and mud. They had twigs and weeds in their hair. He was trying not to laugh at the way they looked. Even though Kagome, to him still held beauty that no one else could poses, even when they looked like that.

He didn't want to stop them form there fun, but Rin needed to be told of what she had missed that day. "Rin." getting her stanchion he went on. "you have missed your studies today. May I ask why."

"I'm so sorry mi Lord. I was working in the garden. You know how much I like this place and that I have been trying to save it, but I have been failing. Kagome helped me though. For my lessons I just forgot. I know that is very bad and I will tell my apologies to my teacher."

"Very well. Now dinner will be ready soon you two should go get ready. Rin that means clean up." With that he walked off.

The girls got of the ground and headed off towards the bath house. When they where already to get in and soak for a time. Kagome soon asked Rin what Sesshomaru had meant by "Rin that means clean up."

"Well you see one day, when Rin was younger, Sesshomaru came looking for Rin and he found her in the mud playing with Jaken. We were covered in mud head to toe and Sesshomaru told Rin to get ready for lunch. So I went and washed my hands and went to lunch. I didn't know any better and Jaken doesn't like me so he said nothing. When I got to the table and sat down, most of the servants were trying no to laugh at me. I didn't really under stand what was going on and I wanted to find out, but before I could ask Sesshomaru walked in. The look on his face I will never forget and what he did next will haunt everyone who saw it. He started laughing."

"I can see how that would scare someone." Kagome giggled.

"When he then tried to speak he told me that I needed to bath and get on clean cloths. When I asked why he started laughing again and walked out of the room. I was happy that he seemed happy, but everyone was scared half to death."

"I would like to see him laugh."

"Why?"

"I want to know what is so scary about it." With that both girls started to laugh.

Soon after they left for lunch and when Sesshomaru entered the two started to giggle.

"What?" Sesshomaru simply asked.

"Oh nothing." The girls said together and started giggling again.

'I think I have grown to like this place, but how long will this happiness last. For all I know is that I will be here till I'm not weak. What ever that may mean.'

This is a bit longer then the other one, but more will happen soon. I thought a little humor would help out this sad story and Kagome will soon have many problems that will come to haunt her and open up old wounds. And a guest is coming to visit. Hope you like this chapter. I know nothing much happened, but there is much more to come. You will find out soon why everyone is "dead." (hint)

Thanks to the people how reviewed to this story! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome had been living in Sesshomaru's home for quite sometime. Her love for his home, people and surroundings had grown. She had no will to leave it.

Kagome's strength was back to the way it once was. She had told Sesshomaru many times, but he would only say, "Lady Kagome your strength is not yet strong. You still have much to go though before you are ready to leave this place." She never understood his words. They only seemed to confuse the poor girl.

As of late the young Rin had been treating Kagome as though she was her mother. Rin loved the woman ever since Kagome had saved her, but that love had now grown stronger. Kagome had also fallen for the child, since she no longer had her young Shippo to care for, Rin was now the replacement. They would often go off into the garden where they would talk about small little things. One day Rin asked Kagome a heart felt question.

"Kagome… I know you like it here and all. Rin just is afraid that you'll leave one day and not come back. Would you do that?"

"No Rin. I'm finding it hard to even think of leaving. Its just that I have a family far form this wonderful place and they need me."

"Rin needs you too!"

"Oh, Rin…" Kagome hugged Rin and whispered into the silence, "I need you too."

They stayed for a bit longer till Rin was falling asleep. Kagome picked her up and carried her off to the young girls room. She then placed Rin on the bed, kissed her forehead, and then left her to her slumber.

Not really caring where she would end up Kagome wandered around the large home thinking of things that needed to be figured out. She wanted to go home and tell everyone that she was alright and that everything will be ok, but she couldn't leave. Her heart would be torn in two. The need to see her family and the love for this place. What was she going to do.

Kagome wasn't really looking where she was going. She was too lost in thought. So she walked into what seemed to be a wall, but in actuality it was the owner of the estate. After she ran into what she had, she just turned into the direction of the real wall.  
'What is she doing?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

When Kagome hit the real wall she snapped out of her trance. Looking about confused, she found her self blush when she saw Sesshomaru standing there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"I see, well maybe you should sit down and think then. I find that the library is a nice place to do just that." He was about to walk away, when he turned to her and said, "I can show you where it is. Would you like that?"

"I would like that very much." Together they walked down the halls. Kagome was trying to remember everything they passed so she could get there on her own one day. Sesshomaru was watching her as they walked. He was in the lead and she was farther behind. 'She walks behind me just like a mate would. I find it odd that she would do such a thing. Had she done the same for my brother?' Trying to sake the thoughts form his head he ended up stealing glances at her again. 'Why do I think these thoughts around her? She is a mortal and I a demon lord. She has nothing to offer me as a lord, but as a lover… No I can not think of her like that. She is just a guest in my home.' They made it to the large oak doors that separated them form the library.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kagome bowed and was about to enter when she was stopped by a strong male voice. "You may read any book you like. There is a sitting area in the far back corner." He said a far well and left her to watch his departure.

Kagome entered and closed the doors behind her. She then leaned against them. Holding her heart, she slid her back down the doors till she was on the ground. "Why dose my heart race when I look at him? He is Inuyasha's brother. They are the same in looks, yet Sesshomaru is so different." Kagome sighed and got up hoping to find a good book to read.

Rin had just finished one of her lessons for the day. She had one left and that one was not till after supper. She went off to look for Kagome. She first went to the garden in search for her. When Rin got there she found no sign of Kagome, so she sat on a bench that was in front of a flowering bush. "I wonder where she could be at? I thought after she had put me to bed she would just come back here, but I did have a lesson to go to. Maybe she is in her room"  
Going to Kagome's room she found yet another empty place. Rin having to think harder of the hiding place of her Kagome, she sat down on the bed. She sat in silence for what seemed hours, but in all truth just a few minuets.

Unnoticed by the child, the window was slowly opening and a dark shadowy figure was entering through it. Rin sensed its presence and looked behind her. Her eyes widened as she screamed.

Kagome had heard a scream and was up and running in no time. Having to be warring a kimono, since her cloths had been ruined, she tore it up the leg to make it easier to run.

Sesshomaru had also heard the scream and knew it to be Rin's. He ran off in the direction he had just come from. Passing the library, he saw that the door was wide open and a sent so pure had recently been left behind. He fallowed it to Kagome's room. When he looked in he saw Rin looking out a window into the garden.

"Rin what is going on? Why did you scream?"

"Rin saw a demon, when Rin was sitting here on Kagome's bed. It was coming in though the window. That's why Rin screamed. Then Kagome came in and it fled to the garden. Kagome fallowed it."

A look of fear was placed on the demon lords face as he too went out the window to pursue the two. When he got there his eyes couldn't be leave what they saw. The demon was on the ground, but Kagome was not there. Another demon was.

That's all I'm going to write for now. I know you want to know what is going on and who this other demon is. Well you will have to wait till next time I am able to get another chapter done.

I like to say sorry for not posting another chapter in so long. Everyone says that they have lots of stuff going on and so do I.. I know that that's not good excuse anymore, but it's the truth. I will try to get another one up ASAP! I love you all and thanks for the REVIEWS! I always like to get them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru stood in fighting stance. He was prepared to fight and willing to kill anything that would get in his way of finding Kagome. It was hard to think that the beauty before him could die at his hand, even if nothing was done to Kagome.

The demon turned around and looked at him with her crimson hazel eyes. Her dark raven locks were flowing in the gentle breeze, causing it to tangle around her slender body. Sesshomaru couldn't place were he thought he knew her, but just the thought of knowing her made him uneasy. "Who are you and what do you want here?" Her facile fetchers changed into a look of worry and anxiousness.

The creature turned to dashed off, but didn't make it. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her arm and ended up having to take hold of her waist, making the demon be embraced by the lord. "I will not repeat my self. I demand to know!" He did not truly raise his voice, but he was not kind in the way he spoke.

A whimper came from the beauty, along with it came the mixed sent of salt and water. Sesshomaru was confused. 'Is this demon not a threat? She had to have been the one to kill the other. What is she doing here? Where has Kagome gotten too?'

A silent whisper came across his ears. It was almost too quiet to hear. "I'm sorry…" This apology came along with more tears. Looking away from the lord she started, "I have not been kind in keeping my secrets. I have lied to you Sesshomaru. I have not told you what has become of your brother or the rest of my group and about me…"

'What is the demon talking about. I have not known her, let alone set eyes on her before.' "What are you talking about, demon?" He then grabbed her chin and gave it a good tug to get her to look at him. "Who are you really?"

"You have know the person I once was for a long time. Ever since Inuyasha had awaken from his fifty years of slumber. I was the girl that had awaken him, traveled with, and even loved him. Those days are now and forever gone." There was a pause in her explanation to wipe way drying tears. "Your brother lives, but he is not truly alive. Shippo or the young fox kit, is lost to me forever. The two young lovers that I was once friends with are gone to love one another in a empty world. And then there is me. The young girl that is not from this time, but another, the one who has lost everything, along with herself, Kagome. Yes I am that pitiful girl and you are the one who saved me, Sesshomaru."

He couldn't be leave what was coming out of the girls mouth. 'This is not the real Kagome. What, where….' "What are you saying, girl? You speak nonsense."

"I'm just sorry. Oh, so sorry!" Kagome screamed out as her body started to sake violently as though she was being consumed by some out side force. She went limp in his arms as her true self started to re-appear. She was once again the young girl Kagome.

She passed out, so Sesshomaru brought her to her room. Rin was still there as though she had been there waiting for them all along. Rin had been smiling when she first laid eyes on Sesshomaru, but that quickly changed when she saw Kagome. "Oh! Is she alright? Dose Rin need to get someone to help Lady Kagome, mi lord?" "No Rin, Kagome is fine." 'At least I hope she is…'

The lord sat with her for three whole days not leaving the woman's side till she would wake. When she finely awoke, she was startled to see him sitting there. 'What is he doing here? Oh…' She remember what had happened in the garden. "I suppose you want to know what is going on. Well you see." Kagome was cut off by the males voice. "You don't have to tell me anything you do not want to tell me." "You look as though you want to know. You can't hide it, Sesshomaru. I can see it in those eyes of yours. The will say a lot if you let them."

Silence struck the two, so they just sat there. Till Kagome got her courage back and spoke out. "I have now gotten some of my memories back from the last battle that I hope to ever see. I know the last time I spoke to you I left you with riddles and unanswered questions. Inuyasha has been taken back to his slumber that he once was in long ago. Its because he was not coming back from his demon form. I could not stop him and the only thing I could think of doing was locking his mind away like Kikyou had done. Shippo… I can't, no I don't want his story to be told, but it must. He was there too, with the rest of us, when we where fighting Naraku. He should have been left behind, but he wanted to come along. And then.." Kagome had had tears at the corners of her eyes when she had spoke of Inuyasha, but when she was going to talk of the young Shippo they found there way down her face. "And then Sango and Miroku. They where together when it happened. It was far into the battle when Miroku's wind tunnel started to go out of control and the two are now gone. Too where I can't say, it was before your brother went out of hand."

She paused to take a breather when lips met her own. It was a passionate kiss that lasted a few minuets. The two broke to breath, Kagome held a look of sock yet there was joy hidden within as well. Sesshomaru looked down at her from were he sat. Kagome kissed him on the check and with a blush, continued her story. "I have a curse on me now, Sesshomaru. It was given to me by Naraku before I killed him. I need to find the jewel that he had taken form so many before me and destroy it. To do that I need to leave this wonderful home you have given me. It will be hard, but I will come back someday, may be.

Kagome was going to get up from the bed, but found she couldn't. Sesshomaru was on top of her lips with his own, he wanted, no needed her to stay here or just be to with him. He didn't know what it was, but something about her just sent him wild.

Sorry for such a short chapter. One of these days I am going to write a real long one for you. This story is almost over. There might be a continuation, but I'm not all to sure. It depends on how this one is going to end.

I love all of you that read this story! The reviewers I love even more. You guys are so awesome! I hope to have another chapter up again ASAP! It wont be this coming week, but may be the week after. Thanks again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome woke with a start. She was cold and couldn't find a blanket, so she snuggled closer to the warm, solid object next to her. She felt warm skin across her fingers. She knew who it was that she was laying next to, but would her happiness last long. Last night Kagome had found her self falling for a demon that she herself didn't know all to much about. She also found that the Lord had been thinking about her the way she thought of him last night. They had found love together.

Kagome got up to clean her self, when she heard a voice that she would have the pleasure of listening to for the rest of her life. "Where are you off too?" "To bathe, would you like to come along?" Sesshomaru fallowed and together they bathed.

Rin had not seen her lord in a long while. Since he had been with Kagome for so long. She had gone to the room, to find no one there. "Lord Sesshomaru is not here. Where could he have gone too? Kagome is gone as well." Rin wonder all over the castle trying to either find Kagome or Sesshomaru. It took her all till supper and she still had not found nothing.

"Rin," called Jaken. "It is supper time. Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the dinning hall. Get cleaned up and ready to eat." Rin did as she was told. Soon she found herself in the dinning hall seated next to Sesshomaru. Kagome, who was usually on her other side, was seated on Sesshomaru's right. 'What is going on here?' Rin thought as she eyed the two. "Lord Sesshomaru, why is Kagome at your side. The only reason for her to do that is if she where your ma… oh is Kagome?"

Kagome said nothing, Sesshomaru shook his head in agreement to the child's question. "Rin is so happy for you both! Dose this mean Rin has a mother figure?" Sesshomaru looked as Kagome with a look that made her want to giggle. "Yes Rin. If that is what you would like me to be then ill do it." Kagome's heart swelled with joy. She could care for a youth again, like she once had done for Shippo. "Yes that is what Rin wants. Rin already has a father figure and now she has a mother figure too!" The rest of dinner went over well and Rin couldn't wait to tell everyone in the house about there lord and new lady.

Kagome still had things that needed to be done. She didn't know how a mate would tie into everything that would come to pass in her new life. Kagome did know that she had to go home now and tell her mother of what had transpired between the two. Also that everything would be fine for her in the past and that she would visit on a regular bases.

"Sesshomaru I need to go home. I have to speak with my mother." He looked at her with his golden eyes that showed so much love for her and her alone. "If you must, then take a horse that is in my stable. I don't need you walking there."

Sesshomaru had stables for many on the demons that worked at his estate. The animals could be used in many different ways. From travel to farm work.

Kagome did take a horse that would end up being left behind at the village. It was about a two days journey to get there. When she had the old presets welcomed her back and made her tell her of everything that had happened.

"Dear child that is awful. How are you still among us then?" 'She makes it sound as though I would have never been able to make it.' "I was saved by Inuyasha's brother. That is where I have been for so long." After their little talk they ate. Kagome then left to see her family.

Kagome made it to the well. She hoped that her mother had not worried to much about her over the time that she had come back. Jumping into the well a color that she had grown to love, spread all around her. The lovely violet reminded her of everything that she had been though and her journeys in the feudal era. When she came to the other side, the one she had know of when she was just a small child, she came face to face with a familiar face. "SHIPPO!" The kid was at the top of the well looking down. "Hello Kagome what took you so long. We have all been waiting here for you!"

'We? We who? What is going on here? Shippo can't be here. He was taken away from me by Naraku.' "Your not Shippo! Who the hell are you! Who the hell is WE!" Kagome could take all the confusion that was cramped up with in her mind. Falling to her knees and holding her head she cried out. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!"

I know I said I would make a long chapter, but I found time to write and this is all the farther I have gotten so I thought I would post it. I will make sure that the last chapter is a really long one. Shippo is back. People are back with him.. Could this mean… Well you find out all about it in the next chapter. LOVE YA! 


	11. Chapter 11

Shippo jumped down the well to see if Kagome was alright. When she screamed it scared him. "What is the matter Kagome. I thought you would be happy to see me. May be we should just leave you alone. I'll get the others and we will."

Kagome Interrupted him, "Who are these other you speak of?" "Well you see, Miroku and Sango are here as well, but they are really sick for some reason. Miroku said that when they where sucked into the wind tunnel that something happened. He said that they where in total darkness. Then a light came before them and they heard a voice. He said it was a women's, but he didn't recognize it. They then some how ended up here in the well. Your brother, Sota found them."

Kagome couldn't understand what was going on. 'Shippo, Miroku and Sango are all here. Would Inuyasha be here as well?' Kagome went to touch the mark that had been placed on her neck by her mate. 'What would he do if he knew?'

Shippo ran off to find Sota to try and get Kagome out of the well. Since Shippo couldn't get her out by himself. "Everyone Kagome's back! She is in the well. I can't seem to get her out of it; Sota can you help her?" Sota ran as fast as he could out the door. His sister had been gone for so long. Everyone was worried about her and all her friends wanted to know where she was. It was hard to tell them that she was off at some hospital. His grandpa made it even harder when he tried to think of something other then what they had been saying. 'I hope your all right.'

When he looked down the well, his worried face turned to a welcoming smile. "Hey, looser what you doing in an empty well. I thought you would be smarter then to just sit in it and not come to see your family and friends." He tried to get Kagome mad, so she would want to come out and beat him up like normal, but that didn't happen. Kagome almost seemed to be running out of the well to attack her brother with a hug. "If you hug me any tighter my eyes are going to pop out!" "Sorry its just been so long and you are getting so big. How is everyone?" "Kagome you make it sound as though you haven't been here in years. Its only been what a month and a half? Anyway, grandpa is in a wheel chair because he fell down the house stairs. He only broke his leg, so don't worry. Mother is in good sprits as normal."

They walked back to the house together. Sota telling her of all the things that she had missed since she had left for the other side. When they made it to the house everyone was there to great her. Her mother with her apron. Grandpa in his ropes and in his wheal chair. Sango and Miroku in modern day clothing, but Sango was looking a little ill. They all entered the house and Kagome's mom made tea and a little snack to go with. "Kagome tell us what had happened after we… left," Sango asked with sympathy in her voice. "Kagome, we are very sorry for not being there when you need the two of us the most. It just happened so fast and by the time we got back here, it would have been too late."

"Its alright Miroku. When you two got sucked into the wind tunnel it was only me and Inuyasha left." Kagome paused, trying to get what she wanted to say straight. "Inuyasha fought Naraku for ever and nothing was coming from it. Inuyasha's sword got knocked out of his hand and he left it be. Not long after he turned into his demon form, leaving his once gentle soul lost to the world. I could do nothing to stop him. I had to do what I did. He is now pined to a tree, like he once was long ago." Kagome stopped to find tears falling down her face. 'Why do I always cry when it comes to you Inuyasha.'

"What happens next Kagome?" Sota heisted to ask. He had always been a fan of Inuyasha. Now he had to be told what had become of his hero.

"I was then left alone with the evils that where Naraku. It took all I had just to stay alive. When it came down to the final moments of the battle, we both could have died, but I was the victor. In return for my victory, a curse was placed on me. I know am some sort of demon. I don't know how or if it can be broken, but I am ok with what I have become. The jewel was lost that day. I can not seem to find any sign of it. Can you forgive my stupidity?"

"Kagome what are you saying. You're a demon now! And why are you stupid?" Sango some what yelled at her friend. "We will always be by your side. I don't care what you are. I am your friend Kagome. If you would ever think of me hating you your wrong." Sango looked as though she was going to be sick.

"Sango are you alright." Kagome ran over to her friend and gave her a big bear hug. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your faith in me." Kagome backed away from everyone. Soon a lovely pink violet engulfed the room. It was the same color the well gave off when Kagome or Inuyasha would enter it. When it faded a different creature stood in Kagome's place. When she opened her eyes, the look on her face was hopeful for acceptance. Sota was the first to say something. "WOW! That is awesome Kagome. You're a demon, yet you still look human. That's so cool. Does that mean that your stronger then Inuyasha? Are you a better fighter now? Can you do magic? Or do you have awesome powers?" Sota just kept on rambling on and on about the way she looked. 'At least I have my brothers approval.'

Everyone didn't know what else to say. It was a sock. Grandpa knew just what to say though. "Now who will take over the shrine? Sota is too young and now my dear, you're a demon. What are we going to do!" "Dad, you should not talk that way. She got rid of a powerful demon. You should be grateful. As for you young lady." Kagome's mother went up to her daughter and embraced her. "I am so proud of you." Together they cried.

Later in the day, after all the excitement was over, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went out into the city. They wanted to show Kagome some of their favorite places they had come upon when they had gone cloths shopping with her mother. They ended up going all over, and got many different things. Most of the objects they purchased were just silly little things.

For dinner Kagome took them all to one of her favorite fast food restaurants. When they had gotten there food and where situated in their seats, a sound that could stun even the def came towards the table. The girlish shrieks came from Kagome's three friends that she had known for most of her life.

"Kagome your back! Wow, who are these people with you. Are they family?" The three asked in unison. "Um… Hello everyone. These two here are my um… cousins. They here visiting. Miroku and Sango these are the three I have talked about." Everyone came together and told stories about things that they had done with Kagome. Everyone had been having so much fun and Kagome was happy that her friends could come together to talk and laugh together. Even if they are not from the same time periods.

It had gotten very late and everyone was getting tired. Good byes had been said along with see you laters. When everyone had made it home Kagome flopped onto the couch. 'Man, what a day. I wish that everything could be that nice all the time. I still have to tell mother about Sesshomaru and me…'

Kagome was going to get up from the couch as a heavy object came down on top of her.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm sorry I didn't know you where on the couch. Hehe," Sota stated as he got off her. "If you are going to sleep why don't you go to your room and do it there?"

"I wasn't sleeping. Can a person not rest a bit on the couch? Or is it a new rule that I haven't gotten the memo on?" Kagome sat up and let her brother sit along side her. He then reached out to turn on his gaming system. He had gotten a new one for Christmas the past year. "Kagome I know a lot has happened to you over such a shot time. I mean, you lost your whole group. Then you come home to find them all here waiting for you to show up. It would have made me freak out. You didn't make it seem like that big a deal. I know you didn't be leave Shippo was here, and kind of freaked, but not to the point I thought you would have. You have changed so much, Kagome."

"And you have grown up so much over the years, Sota. I have missed some big things haven't I?"

Kagome got up before Sota could say anything. She walked up to her room. It still was such a girly place. She really hadn't been around to change the way it looked. Kagome walked in and looked around remembering things that had happened in the small room that had always been hers. She could remember the time Inuyasha had fell a sleep on her bed as she studied for a test or when she had come home one time and he had come after her only to find her a sleep. When she woke the only sing that had been left of his visits was his dirty foot prints on the floor. "Why has everything changed? Was it really for the better?"

Kagome laid down on her bed. Looking up at the full moon out side her window she fell into a nice slumber. Only to dream of the mate she left on the other side.

"Miroku I know Kagome is here with us now, but the way she made it sound, she could have died at any moment. That must have meant that she was tribally injured. If she was, then how did she live and make It back here with out any problems. I would think demons would have come out after Naraku died." Sango look at Miroku with troubled eyes.

"May be someone helped out Kagome out. I noticed that she has a mixed aura. I don't know who's, but its as if I have seen it before." Miroku paused to think about the situation.

"Doesn't that mean that she has mated with someone Miroku? I didn't really look, but was she marked?" Sango asked as her worry for there companion grew. "If something has happened to her she will tell us in time. She herself needs time to get her head straight. A lot of things has happened in such a short time Sango." To try and comfort his lover Miroku went up and kissed Sango.

The two had been able to sleep in Sota's room, because he willingly gave it up. He said he wanted to sleep on the couch anyway. At first this confused Miroku, because he had heard Inuyasha wine about sleeping on it. But one morning he had gotten up early to make breakfast for everyone. When he got to the end of the stairs he saw the boy was wide awake. He had been playing video games all night.

"Miroku I just can't help but worry about her." A frown appeared on the woman's face. Miroku answered her with a sigh, "I know Sango, the both of you have been like sisters since the beginning." He looked over at her.

"I think in all the excitement you forgot to tell Kagome something love." A very large smile came across her face. They shared a good night kiss, then cuddled together and fell into the wonderful world of slumber.

The next morning Kagome was the first one up. She had gone down stairs to find her brother making breakfast. This was a surprise to her. She had never seen her younger brother do anything like it before. "Good morning Sota. What's got you up so early?" "Oh, hey Kagome. I got bored playing games so I came in here to make some food." Kagome giggled. Who would have thought that her brother would do such a thing as getting bored with his video games. "Who gave you this idea? You know you wouldn't do this on your own. Unless you where home alone." "Ok, you got me. Well Miroku came down stairs early one morning. I was up, so I helped him out. I didn't think cooking was much of a guy thing. That's ware he proved me wrong.

After breakfast Kagome had gone to school. It was the most hellish day she had had in a long time. First she tripped going up the stairs. Then some kid came running down the hall and knocked her over and by the time lunch came around she was sick of being in school. 'I never thought I would say this, but I wish I was in the past right about now.'

A student that had broken their glasses earlier that day was walking past Kagome and her group of friends, when some stupid boy thought it would be a good idea to trip the girl. This caused a tray full of food to land on Kagome's head. "This is just not my day."

When Kagome finely got home her mother asked her what her day had been like. That was one mistake her mother wished she hadn't made. "Who it was just peachy mother," Kagome said sarcastically. "Oh, that good honey."

Latter after dinner Kagome and her mother where on the couch talking to one anther. It had all started when her mother came to her with a photo album. They told each other stories that they both knew, but said them anyway. There was a picture of Kagome and Sota on a fallen tree trunk. They were sitting together waiting for their mother to take the picture. The twos father was standing behind. He was a handsome man, but that's not what their mother had seen in him or so she told her children. "Remember this one? I remember Sota didn't want to sit still for this one." "Yes, and your father told him if he didn't sit still he wouldn't get any ice-cream."

Kagome looked over at her mother. 'Now may be a good time to tell her.' "Mom, when I had killed Naraku, I was headed right back here to tell you that I was safe from harms way. I didn't make it, someone saved me."

"Your ok now though right, nothings hurting. I noticed that you didn't have any injuries when you walked in." "I fine, but there is something I need to tell you. My savior was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He took me into his home, and gave me life again. I did die mother, and its all because of a love that my heart wanted, but could never have because of another. Sesshomaru then let me stay in his home, but I have to go back to him. He told me that I was still to weak to leave and there is another reason."

Kagome's mom looked at her daughter straight in the eye. "What other reason?" Kagome looked back into her mothers eyes. She hopped what she was about to day would make her mother angry with her. "He and I have become mates."

Look more then normal for me. I know its still not very much, but it's a start. Ok the end for this story is coming up, may be… Still not sure on it. Thanks for the reviews. They always help the story keep on moving! New chapter may come up closer to the beginning of the up coming week. Not going to swear on it though. So don't get your hopes up.  
If you have any comments on anything tell me… Or if you have any questions!  
Thanks for reading! 


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome had been home for about two week and had decided that she had been there long past her time. She said her good byes to her family and was about to leave when she turned to her friends and asked, "Will you be coming back with me?

Her friends all looked at one another then Miroku spoke. "Kagome it seems that we can not go back though the well. We have tried many different times, but failed. We have now come to terms with this. We plan to stay here and live."

Kagome could not be leave what she was hearing. "But you didn't try when I was with you. It may work if I am with."

Sango spoke up. "Kagome we are ok with staying here. It seems safer then in the past. It will be safer for my baby."

Kagome stared at her sister. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' "What? BABY!" The women stated to scream with delight. "Wow! Why didn't anyone say anything sooner?"

"We thought you would be staying longer Kagome." Miroku said as he walked over to his wife. "We even have gotten married here. Shippo will stay here with your family, while me and Sango find a home. Your mother has decided to look after us till then."

"How will you get a house with no money?" asked Kagome.

"I have been here working for your grandfather. He has had the idea that we leave in a small home that will be built not far from the shrine."

"Well then I wish you all the best of luck. Oh and since its story time, I would like to inform you of one other thing that has happened." Kagome paused, while her friends waited. "I have come to be a mate of a very powerful demon. That demon is Sesshomaru. So I have no clue when I will come home for another visit."

With out letting her friends say anything to her she ran off in the direction of the well. When she got tot the other side she found her beloved awaiting her return. Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms bridle style and said, "Well love shall we head home?"

Kagome just nodded her head in agreement as the demon lord ran off into the distance. 


End file.
